


i turned all the mirrors around

by autumnava



Series: it's a force you shouldn't mess with [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mystical Creatures AU, Recovery, Self-Acceptance, please read part I before or else it won't make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnava/pseuds/autumnava
Summary: Being around caring people certainly helps when you need to recover, even and maybe especially when the adversary you fight is your own mind





	1. in place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babes, it's so good to be back again with this series!! hope you missed me and this crazy adventure and are ready for more!  
> thanks for anyone still here and for all the new readers, feel welcome to let any of your thoughts about this story in comments, and hope you have a great time reading <3

Hani held her brother’s hand the entire way back to the wizard’s house. It could be a reflex since she was guiding him, but it was also a way to keep that certainty there. He was by her side again. Everything was back to how it should be.

Anyways, as they entered the house again, the girl needed to let go for a moment. After all, she had to give a tight hug to the duo of wizards.

-I owe you both a big thanks. – her eyes shone more than the stars on the night sky – I don’t know what would be of me without your help.

-What would be of us. – Yongguk corrected, moving his focus to them, even if he still kept some steps apart – Thank you. For all the help and for taking care of my sis.

-Don’t mention it. – Himchan smiled – Now, you both deserve to rest. Get the guest room.

The younger kitsune nodded in agreement, heading on to it – closely followed by her brother, since she was the one that knew the directions of that house.

-I’m really glad they got a happy ending. – Daehyun smiled

-Right? – but the older’s expression was serious as he focused on his apprentice – But we need to talk, don’t we?

He could feel his body freezing when listening to those words. Not that he feared his tutor would do something drastic, Himchan was too kind-hearted for that – but, damn, he made a good mess these last days. Maybe he could pretend to be really tired and get away from it?

-Don’t tell him off so much! – Hani stopped in the middle of the stairs to reply that – He may be crazy but he’s a sweetheart!

-I’ll think about it. – he replied, without looking back at her

She smiled nonetheless, knowing the wizard wouldn’t be so severe, and started walking again. The boy was also smiling looking at her, but, as he directed his focus back to his tutor, his light expression diluted.

-Listen, I’m really sorry for how I overloaded your house, but… things just happened. Jongup needed a hiding place, and then it took time to make the counter for Youngjae, and also for it to make effect, and Junhong seemed so happy being here… – there was a brief pause, and he probably didn’t need to add that last part, but the words simply got out of his mouth – We got used to each other. I did, at least. I’m already missing them. Himchan could see the sincerity in the younger’s sentence, and couldn’t hold back a smile at the corner of his lips.

-Well, you really don’t need to worry about anyone of that trio. Mavis will take good care of them, and they’ll love the castle. And though I’m still mad for how you have no respect for this house or your own safety, your intentions were good. And I appreciate it. – Daehyun smiled at that, and there was a brief pause before his voice was heard again – I think we both deserve a good night of rest too.

And he let it end by that, giving his back to the apprentice.

-So, we’re fine? – he was even a bit scared to ask, as if the older wizard wasn’t remembering about it and mentioning that would put it all to lose – No punishment?

-I didn’t say that. – it was barely visible a mocking smile on his speech – Don’t expect easy lessons for a month at least, just to start with.

And he went on to his room, almost not holding back a laugh for the scared expression of the younger.

 

She did told her brother they were going to stay at the wizards’ house for that night because they’d get some deserved rest before deciding to get back on travelling. But they totally didn’t rest – at least, not so soon. After all, there was too much to tell after those days apart.

By Hani’s behalf, at least. There was a question or two about his days, but, not only there wasn’t a lot to speak of, it also was clear how he was badly affected by it. Better keep reminding him he was out of it. And reminding herself he was there again, by her side, where he should be.

In a random moment, while she was telling about a funny part of her side of story, Yongguk let out a genuine laugh – and she couldn't help but being taken over by how much she missed that sound. Before she knew, her arms were around his neck, hugging him tight, making sure to keep him close, and the girl only realized she did that action by the sudden stop of the sound.

-Oh, sorry. – she pulled away, an almost nervous laugh on her lips – I just… I missed hearing your laugh so much.

At this, the surprise on his expression dissolved. He understood that feeling pretty well.

-Me too. – he couldn’t hold back

To be honest, he wasn’t sure if that missing was about having reasons to smile or seeing her smiling again. He was only sure how he was feeling great by being back by her side, sharing some casual talks, with a comfortable and safe ambient surrounding both of them.

 

The chat went on until a yawn cut short Hani's words – a clear sign it was pretty late, since they were more connected to night than to day. Of course, she didn't want to cut short that peaceful moment, but her brother insisted, pointing out how she had a lot of action some hours ago and needed rest. Giving up, she came back to her fox form, curling up to sleep. The oldest soon did the same, taking comfort from having that familiar scenario to falling asleep.

Not that it stopped the nightmares. It wasn’t that much of a surprise, in the end, not even out of the ordinary – or, at least, the ordinary he got used to that week. He had them for the past nights, but it was almost like his mind didn’t acknowledge it, since he woke up to another – and worst, since it was real. It didn’t make a difference having a bad sleep or not.

By that moment, however, it had a crucial difference, even if good. And now he had someone really close to his body to notice the sudden awakening.

-Gukkie? – Hani’s voice sounded sleepy – Any problem?

-No. – he lied down again, his head on her back, remembering he was again by her side – No problem at all.

 

Surprisingly, he was the first one to wake up in the morning – maybe not a real surprise, being honest. Yongguk could had woken up his sister, but he thought it'd be better not. She deserved more rest. Being the quietest he could, the black fox jumped out of the bed, getting out of the room.

By the end of stairs, he came back to his human form, as he noticed he wouldn't be alone in the kitchen. The water wizard was sat by the table, and Yongguk made sure to make some noise while approaching, to not scare him appearing out of the blue – and even with this caution he already halted a bit.

-Oh, good morning! How you feeling?

-Good. – he reached his hand to an apple on the table, but stopped a second after – Can I?

-Of course!

There was a minute of silence, and he could feel it was a nervous silence, since this was what the wizard echoed. Almost as if Daehyun was scared of speaking with him, of doing something wrong. The kitsune realized that, if he didn’t start the chat again, the other wouldn’t, for the most he wanted to. He was never someone to talk, but, in the end, there were some words that needed to be said.

-You're the one who stayed with Hani, right?

-Yeah!

-Thanks. – the wizard got a puzzled expression, so he completed – For taking care of her.

-Don't mention it. – his smile brought the tenderness of the answer even before the rest of the answer – It was really great! She's an amazing girl. And I know you're great too! For how much she missed you, you can only be a good brother.

He couldn't hold back a smile, even if a small smile. And, to his surprise, soon the girl showed up. Daehyun was the first to see her, the brightness on his expression already telling this, but her voice was what really told Yongguk who was there.

-Oh, there you are! – she stated in such casual way a second before hugging her brother, but everyone could feel how those words were way deeper than that

And, as she heard the "good morning" on his voice, she felt like everything was in place. Maybe it really was.


	2. shelter

“I’m the owner of a big old castle”, she said. And Mavis wasn’t lying. It was a castle, for sure, and it certainly appeared to be old – though it was greatly conserved. And it was big. Really, really, really big. The portal couldn’t open inside it due to the protective magic surrounding the place, so they had to walk a trail before arriving at their goal, and looking from the outside it sounded big already. From the inside, the sensation somehow only widened – not that this was the first thing they noticed while entering. Wherever its location was, they could feel how the temperature dropped as soon as they stepped out of the portal – specially the basilisk and the elf, more sensible to weather changes – and they were pretty grateful for how warm inside those doors was.

The vampire was leading them, making a brief introduction to the place. However, before they could get some directions, the sound of wings flapping got the group’s attention. All the novices moved their heads up as a reflex, in time to see a girl covered in golden feathers getting closer.

-Hello back, Mavis. – she greeted, moving her gaze to them – I see the mission worked well, thankfully.

-Totally did. – the vampire got the elf by the hand – Can you take care of her?

-I’m feeling better… – the newcomer was a bit shy

-Please, just to be sure. – she insisted – And don’t worry, it won’t hurt, nor take much time. Our health aid ones are skilled enough to get all the diagnosis just by touch, and heal just like magic.

She didn’t hold back a laugh after this, and the elf joined her, feeling more at ease.

-Is she an angel? – the youngest asked, admired

-Sometimes. – Mavis replied, getting a smile from her friend

-I’m a harpy actually, but I do have my ways of helping. What about you, by the way? No harm?

-Well, they weren’t rescued. More of an unexpected help. – the vampire answered for them – Though, I heard the basilisk wasn’t feeling fine earlier, right?

-No, I’m fine! – Youngjae rushed to answer -What about the headache? – Junhong pointed out – The counter effects?

He had forgotten he said that some hours before, but soon came up with an excuse.

-It passed by the afternoon.

-If you say so. – the harpy took back the word – No empathy test either?

-No need to. After Mavis said this, the golden girl went away with the elf.

-Empathy test? – the boys couldn’t help the curiosity

-Sometimes, someone come here with no clear intentions… – she started explaining – And we need to be sure they’re good ones. So, since our dear golden angel has enhanced empathy, she deals with it.

-And you already trust us? – Jongup asked, a bit of surprise escaping by his voice

-I saw how you didn’t hesitate to endanger yourselves to help others. Maybe for pure will, maybe for some feeling of gratitude, or even both… But this is the kind of action of a good heart. – she smiled – Anyways, let’s get a room for each of you.

She moved to a balcony at the end of the entrance room, chatting with the one behind it and organizing where the trio could stay. The vampire was handing some papers, but suddenly stopped as her gaze lifted and met a boy getting out of the closest hallway. She didn't hesitate in calling him, and he promptly answered it.

-We found a new member for the pack. – she communicated as he got closer Junhong quickly moved his attention to him, opening a smile.

-Oh, another werewolf!

-Yeah… If you couldn’t identify it before she said it, I’ll take you’re pretty new in this.

-You could say that. – he shyly replied

-We all were at some moment. – he replied, with a reassuring smile – Come with me, I’ll introduce you to the others.

He was clearly excited to do that, but hesitated, turning his face back to his friends. They rushed to assure him it was fine and he should go – which he did, once more smiling.

-You really didn’t know each other before all this confusion? – Mavis asked

-No. -And yet, look at this connection… – she smiled – But I already lived enough to know this happens, more than people expect to. Anyways, let’s go to the rooms. Later I get the puppy.

 

When the morning rays reached him and managed to take him out of his sleep, the half-demon stayed some seconds simply there, wondering if everything his memory recalled as the day before – and everything on the previous days, being sincere – wasn’t all an intricate dream. But, as he opened his eyes, he realized it couldn’t be. That cozy and rich room certainly wasn’t part of his routine. Jongup didn’t resist staying a bit more than necessary on that comfortable bed, but his hunger ended up talking louder, so he got up and headed to the dining room. It wasn’t hard to find, not only because it was one of the first directions they were given, but it was an easy path and a huge room.

It didn’t last much to Youngjae enter the place too and took even less to his sight reach Jongup, deciding to stay by his side. They were chatting for a few minutes – more like the oldest commenting a lot of things while the half-demon barely nodded his head – when the last bit of the trio entered. Junhong was talking with a girl, but, as he looked over the room, he ended up finding them. A smile appeared on his face, and a second after the boy excused himself from his companion and went into their direction.

-Good morning!

-I thought you'd have breakfast with your pack. – the basilisk replied, in a teasing tone

-I... – he was a bit shy to complete, but needed to – I wanted to talk with you. You're almost like my first pack, right?

Both of them hesitated for a second due to the unexpected answer, but couldn’t hold back a tender smile while assimilating those words.

-But did you like them? – Jongup asked -Yeah! – the oldest continued – I can poison them if they weren’t good to you!

-Oh, no! Please don't do that, they're so cool! – by how his eyes shone, there wasn’t a doubt on that – That's the table they generally stay. Where he pointed to, there was only the girl he was previously talking to, probably due to early hour – not that early, except if you consider how they stayed awake until late.

-Where we’ll find you from now on, right?

-Sometimes. – he laughed – Hey, do you know the ones on the hotel can make a presentation? – the boy moved his head to look at the end of the room, opposite to the entrance, and both moved their focus too – See the stage there? We can use it. A duo of the pack will sing tomorrow.

-That's really cool! – the basilisk didn’t hide the excitement, since he appreciated music a lot

-Only singing? – Jongup asked

-I think not. We'll see from now on.

-Will you go? – Youngjae was eager to ask

-Oh, no! I don't think I have a good voice. I like dancing, though. But maybe not enough to a presentation...

-I like dancing too. – the half-demon commented, a bit too low, but his friend got it anyways

-Great! We should share some steps then!

He laughed at that, and the other ended up joining him. And, before they could start the chat again, someone else took the moment to speak.

-May I sit here?

It was the forest elf they met the night before, and she was clearly better, with an easy smile on her face and seeming pretty healthier. They soon agreed in her asking, and Youngjae was quick to add.

-Good to see you’re better!

-And all thanks to you. – she smiled tenderly – Are you staying here?

-Yeah. – he answered, and Jongup echoed by nodding

-I have to go back to college, but I still got some vacation time. – the youngest was the one differing in answer

-College? – the basilisk got confused by the word

-Yeah. – seeing his friend still puzzled, Junhong had to ask – Don’t you go to it?

-You’ll learn that, although some of ours have human form, this doesn’t mean we have lives like yours. – the elf intervened, the shadow of a laugh on her lips

-What about you? – they came back their focus to her

-I need to go back. This place is wonderful, but… I miss my forest. – and the pain was escaping through her voice, showing clear missing

-But we have a forest here… – Junhong pointed out, since the castle was surrounded by one

-Yeah, but not my forest. Just like you have your own house, each elf has their forest. – she explained – Though, it goes deeper than what you have, we can’t “move”, we can’t change it. We’re connected to it. Also, who knows what happened while I was out? I’m one of the protectors of that place, and each one is important to keep it safe.

-You’re going soon, then.

-I am. But not before a proper thanks.

She got the hands of the duo that rescued her, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe. A focused expression took over her traces, and something started materializing on their palms. It had the form of a leaf, but shone as no natural leaf would – tasting like magic.

-If you’re ever in need and this happens next to a forest, use this. – the elf opened her eyes again and ceased the touch – The spirits of it will help.

-Wow! – Youngjae exclaimed – That’s a big gift!

-Thanks. – the younger smiled, sincere

-It’s the least I could do. – she replied – Never thought I’d give this to a basilisk and a half-demon, but I think life has its ways of surprising us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think there's a nerd girl in junhong's pack that completely freaked out when he told, in a completely casual voice, how he lived with a kitsune and a basilisk for the last days  
> anyways, hello again!! it's good to know there are readers still here, and i'd really appreciate comments to hear what you've been thinking of the story til now!! also, have you checked the series' note?? besides the playlist, now there's an archive about each mystical being, if you're curious to know  
> hope you had a good time reading, and i'll come back soon!!


	3. alone

The cold breeze played with his hair, while his gaze was lost among the thousand luminous points on the night sky above him. Even living there for some good days already, Youngjae still didn’t stop finding new spots to admire on that castle – and he felt this kind of occurrence wouldn’t go away that easily. By now, he was by a balcony which door kept closed for the last nights, so he didn’t even acknowledged its existence, and in that moment the boy discovered how that was a mistake.

And he was going to stop by only for a minute or two, thinking how it’d be a good spot for a picture – maybe more when the sun rose up, when all the trees below could be appreciated –, but then he ended up staying. There wasn’t anywhere to go, after all. Actually, there were a lot of options of places to go, but none he was willing to. The basilisk got out of his room due to some restlessness taking over him, but he couldn’t grasp the origin of it. There was something feeling off about his routine. Being caught by these thoughts again and not liking how they made confusion take over, he put a bit of effort in reaching the core of the feeling, and his mind ended up bringing the answer. A surprising one, he’d say.

He was feeling lonely – and unmotivated thanks to it.

Undeniably, that was shocking. Why would that be such a trouble to his mind? That’s was how he always stayed on. That was how he was always taught to live on. Except, for some days in the nearest past, it wasn’t the common anymore. His casual was completely changed. And his core was shaken by it too, by what it seemed.  
How come Youngjae spent his entire life completely by himself, and then, after a few days living in a small space for too many people, he couldn’t stand that sensation anymore? It felt strange, and it wasn’t simply that oh-it’s-weird strangeness, but that oh-it-disturbs-me kind. The castle had people, of course, but it wasn’t full – low season, as he heard someone calling – and, even if it was, it’d be different from what he tasted before. The castle had a lot of space. Being there didn’t automatically equalize to be with someone.

Back at the wizards’ house, it was hard not to be with someone. And he got attached to how this felt. As if his life before was letting him on stand-by, and that piece was the real, when he was really plugged to the world. And Youngjae liked the taste of it. Damn, he even got used to his human form! He didn’t feel defenseless anymore – although he’d totally lose a fight if any flashed. And he actually wanted to be together with his group, as only that body let happening.  
Yet, he would never admit any of that. He wouldn’t ask for anyone to stay by his side, doing that would be ridiculous.

Well, maybe lucky was favoring him, because he didn’t need to. Once again, he was found. His name was called, and, for using this, it was already clear it was someone that knew him – but the voice was also familiar, and that was what he recognized, even before turning around and meeting a slightly confused Jongup.

-Oh, good-night. – it felt too late to use an ‘evening’ – Having some trouble sleeping?

-I’m getting used to stay up at night.

His mind indeed worked better at night, the half-demon was starting to realize, but this could be good or bad. By now, it was bad. He needed to air his thoughts, and maybe a walk around would help. It helped some nights before.

-And you?

The basilisk forgot about the possibility of reply.

-I can’t sleep. – he simply answered – Don’t know why.

-Hm… – Jongup was going to keep walking, but he felt that he shouldn’t let his friend there – Do you have any plan?

-No.

-I was going to watch Mavis play… You’re hearing the piano, right?

Paying attention, there really was a distant melody coming from somewhere below where they were.

-Can I?

-Of course! – he quickly agreed – I mean, she lets me…

-You already did this?

-This isn’t my first sleepless night. – the younger simply pointed this out

Not explaining further, he started walking again, and Youngjae simply followed him. It didn’t take much to arrive at a big room filled with musical instruments. And there was a big black piano barely at the center of it, and the vampire was there, sweetly filling the place with some beautiful notes.

-Mavis? – with that low voice, Jongup needed more than one try to be heard, and she turned her head to him when it happened – Could I bring someone?

-Oh, of course! Come here, snake. – she called with a warm smile – It’s always good having some public.

They were going to keep standing up, but she insisted on letting them by her side.

-Just for curiosity, do you know how to sing?

Yes, he did. Not much after he discovered music, he discovered singing. It wasn’t even conscious, simply as soon as he got some words that were sang he tried to mimic them. And started trying that with other musics. And his voice certainly wasn’t bad.

-A bit. – his convinced smile told what he truly wanted to answer

-Wanna chose any music then?

-Oh, none comes to my mind. – the basilisk answered, and the other boy just echoed this by shaking his head

-Okay then. But, if you recognize the one I’m playing, don’t be shy. Both of you.

Well, he did recognized the second music she played, and totally wasn’t shy. And his smile also wasn’t shy when Mavis complemented his “honey vocal”, on her words. Jongup also complemented him, and his voice was heard once more on the next music, this time following the melody – and the duo listening it didn’t hold back nice words about it.   
Overall, it was a great night. Maybe one of the best of his life. And he was reminded about why having someone besides him mattered so much, and changed so much.

Though, even with all that fun, Youngjae was the first to let a yawn escape.

-It seems someone needs a bit of rest. – the vampire teased

-Oh, no, I’m fine!

-Please. Good hours of sleep are needed to keep a good voice. – she moved her focus to the half-demon – You too, okay?

The younger was easier to accept that, getting up and thanking Mavis for the amazing play and for sharing it with them. She stayed there, still playing while they came back to the upper floor, heading for the rooms. And, as the boys were going to part ways, Youngjae needed to stop by a moment to let out.

-Thanks. – there was a brief pause, but he really wanted to say a bit more, even if they weren’t the complete truth – I… it was a great night.

Jongup could feel there was more feeling than those poor words could express, and that was more than enough. So he simply let a “nevermind” escape and let it be. Maybe he indeed could bring good things to others.

 

A hoot welcomed him while the wizard stepped inside his house – and certainly the only greeting he was expecting at the time. Himchan tried his best to not make any noise when entering the house, since it was some late hour. However, as he closed the door and took a "look" around – with his aura sense, of course –, he became aware there was someone else awake. And, actually, on the outside. He opened the door again, this time leading to the natural-out, and the moonlight could barely help him acknowledging the dark silhouette a bit before where the trees started. He wondered if he should get closer or even call him, or simply just walk away. But, if the kitsune was alone in those late hours, maybe it wasn’t for the best reason. Better be sure he was fine.

Unaware of the surroundings, Yongguk kept focused on his inner train of thought – leaded by a bunch of untamed and quite harming thoughts. He knew the forest was his natural home. He wanted to get back to it, wander around for hours and hours, uncover some new trails and places. But he couldn't. He simply couldn't. A step out of the protected area – he was advised about the protecting spell, and also could feel it – and his mind turned on all the alarms again. Actually, even being inside still let a bit of them going on, just in a lower volume. It was in the back of his thoughts, a tormenting buzzing he couldn't get rid of, but at least could ignore at that point – only there, though. A step out, and it’d be too much. And he hated it.

-Out here we get such a vision, right?

The voice caught the kitsune out of guard, and a part of him criticized himself for not being attentive to the sound of steps. Anyways, when Himchan sat down by his side, he made sure none of this would be externalized.

-I'm really more to a city person that a forest one... but nothing beats the night sky here.

The fox simply agreed. The silence didn't last long though, since the wizard spoke again.

-There's a constellation named in your honor, you know that?

It needed a few seconds to get what he meant, but he recalled. For a moment, he even searched for it, though it was a hard one to find – and he didn't even know if he was on the right hemisphere. But there it was. And he couldn’t hold back a reply.

-Hani says it's hers actually, since its name translates to "little fox". – “Vulpecula”, as an old human language said

-She's really young, right? – his company asked, a laugh on the back of his voice as Yongguk confirmed – And she talked to us as if she was the most ancient fox out there... I love this girl.

The kitsune wanted to laugh at that, but it actually let a bitter taste on his mouth. “Anything to find you”, she said a few days back. He could only be thankful for how she stumbled on actually good-hearted people, because she could have gotten in so much trouble with that plan. And all because of him. And he'd have got deep into that path of thinking if Himchan's voice didn't snap him out of it once more.

-It was pretentious of mine thinking I'd know more of constellations than a night kitsune, right?

-A bit. – he replied, making the wizard laugh, not a nervous laugh, but a genuine one, and he really appreciated it

And it gone silent again. At first seconds, it was even good, natural, but then it started feeling strange. Himchan knew he shouldn't keep trying too hard to keep the talk, he shouldn't force it, but a part of him just couldn't give up on it. Because he wished to get to know him better – he needed to. So he'd know what to do to help him. Maybe sincerity was a better way to get in touch.

-Yongguk… I know we’re pretty much strangers, but I really already care about you. We all want to help. So, if there’s anything… just ask, okay? You can talk to any of us.

At this, the wizard got up and walked into the house again, at which the fox moved his head to follow him. His sister really got lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized both scenes had stargazing somewhere, and this seems pretty much a 'me' thing  
> anyways, i confess this chapter came a bit late because i was feeling a bit unmotivated with posting, but since there are readers, i'll do my best in keep writing this fic!! thanks for being here, comments and kudos are always welcome, and hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
